


Milk Chocolate

by tirakellci_aka_triceybabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirakellci_aka_triceybabe/pseuds/tirakellci_aka_triceybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all pretty lil girls in frocks are quite so young, or quite so female...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Chocolate

"Boy! Boy, why aren't you down here yet?" Vernon yelled from downstairs.

Silence followed a muffled curse. Slowly, Harry opened the door. He took a deep breath and stepped out into the light. He cleared his throat nervously, a hand poised on the stair banister. Harry, resisting the temptation to cross his arms over his chest, fidgeted. "Uncle... this outfit! Isn't it a bit much?" 

Vernon smiled brightly. "Who's a pretty girl?" he teased.

The boy was dressed in a pink dress which flared out mid calf. Underneath the pink layer was fabric on top of fabric of white ruffles that aided the flaring. A thin strip peek out from underneath the pink fabric on top. Added to that, the dress had those old fashioned, white, puffy, shoulder sleeves. White stockings and black pumps completed the outfit. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed as he plucked at a white ruffle on his pink frilly dress. In a monotone voice he said, "I am, Uncle Vernon."

Harry shook his head as he came down the stairs. 'It could be worse. I could be stuck with an uncle that beat me.' He murmured a quick thank you to god.

Vernon had been dressing him up as a girl since he was a toddler. The whole neighborhood thought he was a girl as well. Harry was slim and a bit on the curvy side. Delicate features adorned his face; Eyes, beautiful, sparkling, emeralds. Harry fretted that the neighborhood thought him a girl. His uncle forbade him boy's clothing and made him keep his dark, wavy hair long to accentuate his feminine features. "You look beautiful, Annie," Vernon murmured, using his girl name. "Happy birthday." 

"Thank you, Uncle." Harry bit back a sigh, stepped out of the embrace and plastered on a feigned smile. Harry figured his uncle cared for him, though the man often forgot Harry's true gender. He thought his uncle was a bit sick, but he just didn't have the heart to report him. "Time for church?"  
**********SSHP~SSHP~SSHP~SSHP~SSHP~SSHP~SSHP************

Sitting in the uncomfortable pew, he fidgeted. He smoothed the gauzy ruffles of his dress. He bit his nails. He traced the wood grain of the pew in front of him. Harry stifled yawns as Father Albus droned on and on during mass. 

Harry did notice a few looks cast his way and blushed prettily. He looked behind him to catch the eye of his childhood friend, Ron Weasley. Ron crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Harry wrinkled his nose at the red haired boy, eyes dancing with amusement, before he turned back around. 

Father Albus wrapped up his sermon. "And now, we have a new member of the church and the community," he announced. "I want all of you to meet Professor Severus Snape."  
The man in question stood up as everyone turned to stare at him. Snape was a foreboding man. Tall, dark, and interesting looking. Harry couldn't exactly call him handsome. But the man had a certain appeal that caused Harry's heart to skip a beat and his mouth go dry. He couldn't take his eyes off the stranger.

"Starting Monday, he'll be taking over Freshman Chemistry and Physics classes," Albus continued. "I want you all to welcome him with open arms. After all... teaching children isn't that easy.”

While Vernon chatted with their neighbor's twenty three year old daughter, Ramona Figgs, Harry joined the Weasley family. He curtsied, "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." 

"Oh Annie, you look so beautiful!" Molly exclaimed, squashing Harry's face into her massive bosoms.

"Mum... Mum... Mum, let her breath!" Ron exclaimed, his blush as red as his hair.  
"Oh...," She released her hold on Harry reluctantly. "Coming over for dinner, hun?"   
"If that's alright?" he asked, shyly.

"You know you're more than welcome!"

"Thank you ma'am... mum," he corrected giving her a bright smile. 

Once his mum was out of earshot, Ron whispered, "You ok, Harry?"

He shot Ron a quick grin and ran his hand through his hair. "Hey. What do you think of the new teacher?" he asked, searching the church for the stranger. 

"He's got greasy hair," Ron replied immediately.

Harry snorted in amusement. "He does not," he protested before he could stop himself. "It looks silky and very fine." 

"So glad you think so, Miss Dursley," came a voice behind them.

Ron whipped around, stunned.

Harry stilled. He swallowed several times and willed the blush he felt spread across his cheeks away. He knew automatically who stood behind them. "Professor," he murmured, turning slowly. "Welcome to Hogsmeade. I hope you enjoy your stay here." 

"I'm sure I will, Miss Dursley," he said rather pointedly.

Ron coughed to cover his gasp.

"Annie! Ready to go, sunshine?" Vernon asked coming up beside Harry. "The Fountain is calling for the birthday girl!"

"Yes, Uncle." Harry turned back to Professor Snape, dropped into a curtsy and lowered his eyes demurely. "It was rather nice to meet you, Professor."

Harry allowed his uncle to steer him away. At the door, heart slamming painfully in his chest, he glanced back for one last glimpse of the Professor. Harry was startled to see the man still watching them. A thoughtful expression creased the Professor's brow.   
**********SSHP~SSHP~SSHP~SSHP~SSHP~SSHP~SSHP************

A week later, Harry found himself getting ready for school. As he put on his school uniform; a brown sweater, with the schools insignia, Hogwarts, over his heart, a tan plaid skirt that stopped a couple inches over his knees, white, knee high socks, and black pumps; he found himself nervous. 

Its his first day going to Hogwarts High school.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. Even he had a hard time believing he was really a boy sometimes. If it wasn't for the fact that he had a cock, he'd think his uncle was even more bonkers than he already was.

"Annie, you're going to be late for school!" his uncle thundered from downstairs.  
Rolling his eyes, he quickly swept his hair up into a loose ponytail and tied it with a white ribbon into a bow. "Coming, Uncle!" he replied, after putting on some chap stick. He opened his makeup kit but then closed it back. "I don't want it today."  
Going back into his room, he grabbed his school bag, and ran down the stairs. His uncle was waiting for him at the front door with his breakfast. "Thanks uncle! Bye uncle!" he said grabbing the Toaster Strudel pastry and running out the door. He ran as fast as his pumps would allow and made it just in time as the bus pulled up.

As the bus pulled up to the school, he was happy to see a group of red heads waiting at the school's entrance. Breaking into a wide smile, he waved at them from the window.   
Ron spotted him first and started walking towards the bus. His older brothers followed. So when Harry stepped off, he was immediately embraced by his friends. 

"I can't believe it, mate..." Fred murmured, grinning.

"The prettiest girl here..." George continued.

"And she's our ickle Ronniekins best friend..."

"What's life coming to?" George bemoaned.

"Shut up!" Ron snapped at them.

"But in all seriousness... Oi, Harry, you alright?" George asked, lowering his voice.

"Yep, why wouldn't I be?" Harry replied. "Just nervous about the semester."

Someone plowed into him, making him drop his bag.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" the girl murmured, kneeling to pick up her scattered books and paper. Her brown bushy hair hid her face.

"Don't worry about it," Harry replied, kneeling to help her. He smiled as the twins chased after a document that was flying away and Ron picked up her heavy books. Harry stacked the papers neatly and stood up. 

The girl stood up as well and accepted her paperwork. "Thank you," she said shyly.

Fred and George came back, pleased with themselves as they handed her the rest.

"Thank you so much!"

The twins beamed.

"Are you new?" Harry asked politely. "I don't recall seeing you before."

She nodded vigorously. "I hail from Ireland."

"But you don't have an accent!" Ron blurted out, speaking for the first time.  
Turning towards him, she gave him a bright smile. "I can turn it off and on at will," she said thickening the brogue in her voice. "Of course, it helps a lot that I didn't stay long enough to pick up the accent indefinitely. My parents are dentists for the American Military." She stuck out her free hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. It’s nice to meet such nice people my first day here."

"R... R... Ron Weasley. And these are my older brothers Fred and George," he stuttered out, shaking her hand.

"Adieu!" the twins said, sweeping into a bow, playfully.

Hermione giggled before turning to Harry.

"I'm Annie," he said softly.

"It's so nice to meet you!" She hugged him. "That's an interesting scar you got there, Annie," she stated. She brushed his bangs off his forehead to get a closer look. "Its old... You must've been a toddler when you got it." She shook her head blushing. "I'm so sorry, forgive me! Sometime's I'm too nosy for my own good!"

Harry laughed. "Don't worry about it! Your way was much more refreshing. I hate when people ogle and ogle and draw their own conclusions. I'd rather have them ask me directly."

In a move that shocked him and well as the redheads behind him, he held her hand. "I like you, Annie. Welcome to Hogsmeade Hogwarts High." A sly look entered his eyes. "Now say that fast three times."

The group entered the school together.  
**********SSHP~SSHP~SSHP~SSHP~SSHP~SSHP~SSHP************

Harry squirmed in his seat uncomfortably. He tugged on his skirt to keep it from riding up.

The bell rang letting them know that class was to begin. Just as the last student sat down, the door opened, and the newest teacher stormed in.

"Let's start with the rules. The class shall be seated before the tardy bell rings. If not, I might decide to give the whole class a pop quiz. There will be no talking, unless spoken to, no chewing gum, and NO CHEATING. I'm not a very nice person to cheaters," the professor growled. "Now, with that said, I am Professor Snape, and I shall attempt to install the basic chemistry essentials into your thick skulls." He looked around as each student stared wide eyed at him. "Hmph... looks like I got my work cut out for me," he murmured to himself.

Harry hid his smile behind his hand.

"I can teach you so many things. I can teach you to save lives, bottle fame, and sell glory. But you have to want it." He then sat down on his desk, facing the students and took roll call.

Instead of calling out 'hear' like the other students, Harry raised his hand when his girl name was called, earning him a raised eyebrow from the new Professor.  
**********SSHP~SSHP~SSHP~SSHP~SSHP~SSHP~SSHP************

The semester got truly under way.

Harry ran a hand through his long hair while smothering a yawn at the dinner table. He sat next to his Uncle, sharing the evening meal.

Vernon asked suddenly, "Any thoughts what you would like for Christmas, Annie? Young girls these days are growing up so fast. I don't even know what you would like."  
Slowly, Harry could feel the rage rising, once again with him. He clenched his fists and exhaled a few times. 

A knock interrupted his storm.

Giving a sigh of relief, he excused himself and went to answer the door.  
A smallish red-head beauty stood at the door.

"Ginny!" he said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

She giggled lightly walking into the house as if she owned the place. Ginny walked straight into the dining room, where Vernon was still seated.

Brightly, "Hi, Mr. Dursley!"

"Ginerva," Vernon said warmly. "What can we do for you?"

"I need help making my Christmas gown," Ginny said, getting right down to it. "I was hoping that Annie could stay the night helping me. I really do need help. The stitches got all mangled and I don't want to start cutting-"

"Yes, yes!" Vernon cut in. "She can go."

At those words, Harry raced up the stairs to get packed. He packed some boy clothing as well. Running back down, he kissed his Uncle on the cheek. "Bye Uncle!"

Once the two were down the street, they started giggling. And then to laugh.   
Harry grabbed Ginny's hands and started going around and around, laughing joyously. They fell to the ground, breathlessly laughing. "My hero!"

She winked, playfully. "I demand a kiss!" She scrunched up her cute nose. "Eww, nevermind! Besides... I'm not quite the type of hero you want, eh, Harry?"

"Ginny, you're incorrigible!"

Giggling, she stood.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Weasley's. The entire family clapped as the two friends entered.

After hours of playing and joking around, Ron and Harry found themselves alone in Ron's room he shared with the twins. "Oi, Harry! Hermione is working me like a dog. I don't see how she can study so much!" Ron complained, falling onto his bed. "She's a sadist, I tell you!"

“Oh, you like her. Don’t try to deny it. You can cut the sexual tension with a fork,” Harry giggled, toeing off his shoes. He pulled his skirt down, showing that he wore lacey knickers.

Ron choked as he watched his friend. "Bloody hell, Harry! He makes you wear knickers too?"

"Huh? Oh!" Blushing he covered himself using his hand. "Ron, turn your head until I through changing!" he almost yelled.

Ron quickly turned his head.

Harry pulled on a pair of blue jeans that hung low on his hips and a black button up blouse that left an inch of skin showing just above his navel. "Done." He then pulled on his black shoes.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ron asked.

Harry grabbed his hair and began twisting it into a bun and holding it in place. He put on a denim hat, hiding his long hair in it. "How about it? Do I look like a boy, now?" Harry asked Ron.

"A little in the middle. Blimey, you look good! Where are you going?"

"I don't get a chance to get out often. I'm definitely not going to waste this opportunity. I'm going out and I'm going to be a boy for a couple of hours. I'll be back."

Ron looked worried. "I'd feel better if one of us were with you... Oh! My brother Bill! He said he would be home tonight."

"Isn't he a Doctor? Wouldn't he rather stay home and do nothing?"

Ron shook his head. "Nah! The reason why he isn't here right now is because he didn't want to put up with Mum's nagging him about Fleur and why they broke up." He jumped up reaching for his cell phone. "I'll call him." After a few minutes on the phone, Ron turned back to Harry with a grin. "He said to give him a few minutes to get dressed, but he'll meet you at the petrol station on the corner."

Harry threw his arms around Ron. "Thank you so much Ron! You are the best!" He let go of his friend, grinning. Harry went to the window and opened it. "I owe you one and I'll be careful! Please, don't worry."

"Ok, Harry. Have fun."

The green-eyed boy, winked at him. "Will do!" And then he was stepping onto the tree branch and climbing down.  
**********SSHP~SSHP~SSHP~SSHP~SSHP~SSHP~SSHP************

Harry was pleasantly surprised to find, Dr. William Weasely, a very handsome man with the shockingly, Weasely red hair. He slid into the sports car before Bill could introduce himself. 

"I know that hair anywhere," Harry grinned, cheekily. "Nice to meet you, Bill. I'm Harry."

"Also known as, Annie Dursley," Bill chuckled as he took the boy's hand and kissed it. "Wow and I must say, the boy, you, is very handsome as your girl, you, is very beautiful."

Harry blushed at the smooth compliment and lifted an eyebrow. "And it looks like someone kissed the bullshit stone."

Bill laughed uproariously as he drove out of the parking lot. "I like you, Harry! Ron thought that one day you might go crazy and he figured he'd do something that would allow you to do just that, but safely." He pulled out his wallet and tossed it on Harry's lap.

Harry opened the wallet and gasped. Staring right back at you was an incredible likeness to him. "A fake ID?"

"How does a few drinks sound to you?"

"Awesome!"

Bill showed him a side of Hogsmeade that Harry has never seen before. He took them to see the night life in Hogsmeade clubbing district. Going from club to club, neither had to pay for anything. The two men attracted attention whereever they went.

The last club they went to was a jazz club. The atmosphere was smoky and dim. The smooth, lyrical, sounds of a soprano saxophone touched his ears.

The man playing the instrument was amazing. Harry had never heard anything like it before. He was mesmerized by the soulful song. He didn't even notice when Bill set a melon martini in front of him.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" Bill murmured, grinning.

Harry nodded distractingly.

Bill continued, "He comes in once a week on Saturday nights and give a concert. He has a few albums out, but they don't even begin to touch what he does live. Why he's here in Hogsmeade, I have no idea but I'm grateful. Since its the holiday, I'll lend you his holiday album."

The man finished his concert amidst applause as well as a few adulations. He bowed and walked off the stage.

"Oh wow!" Harry said breathlessly. "Thank you, Bill! This means the world to me. Thank you, for everything!"

Bill chuckled, tapping his glass against Harry's in a toast. "It was my pleasure, Harry Potter," he murmured warmly.

Harry hid his grin behind his glass as he brought it to his lips. 

"Well, well, well, Dr. Bill Weasely," came a voice behind Harry.

Harry choked on his martini as he recognized the voice. It was a voice that plagued him at school and even followed him into slumber; Often times with his spent cock in his hand.

"Severus," Bill said warmly, standing up. "How are you? You haven't been cramping or anything of the like, have you?"

"First a doctor, then a friend? You're a little backwards."

Bill chuckled as he sat back down. 

Severus pulled a chair from another table and joined them at Bill's urging. The chemistry teacher set his saxophone case beneath the table at his feet.

"Harry, this is Severus Snape. He’s an old patient of mine and a dear friend," Bill introduced.

Harry was speechless as he stared up at his teacher. Then he winced, when Bill's foot connected with his shin. "Oh, you had cancer?" 'Smooth, Harry. Very smooth. 'Oh, you had cancer?' ' he mimicked in his head.

"A very small tumor in his left leg,” Bill continued. “It didn't take much to get it out. He's lucky he caught it in its early stages of development."

"I, unfortunately, owe him a great deal... I don't like debts," Severus growled, drinking the rest of Bill's drink.

Laughing, Bill signaled a waitress. He ordered a round of drinks for the table and watched as she walked off. He gave a low whistle of appreciation before turning back to the table. 

Both Harry and Severus were staring at him and he squirmed under their stares of disbelief. "What? What can I say? I'm undiscriminating. I appreciate the human race."

"In other words, as long as they can walk on two legs, he has no trouble," Severus replied, half amused.

Harry giggled. "I'm finding that out."

Snape turned to Harry. "I don't think I've ever seen you here. New here?"

Harry gulped and shook his head. "No... I come down often to spend time with the family."

"Which?"

"Huh?"

Severus smirked. "Which family?"

"Oh... the Dursley's..." Harry mumbled sipping on his drink. He hoped that the dim interior of the club masked his blush, he was sure was in full bloom on his face.

"Ahh..." Severus drawled. "Any relation to the Ms. Dursley?"

"Cousins," he mumbled.

"I must say, Harry. You two have the exact same eye color, it’s amazing. You could almost be twins."

Harry shrugged and changed the subject. "So that was you on stage?

Severus nodded, allowing the change.

"Wow, you're amazing. I've never heard anything like it before." He leaned towards his professor. "How long have you been playing?"  
**********SSHP~SSHP~SSHP~SSHP~SSHP~SSHP~SSHP************

Harry excused himself from the table and went into the bathroom. He stepped into the stall to relieve himself privately. The alcohol went straight into his bladder. Sighing in relief, he zipping up his pants and walked to the sink.

A man joined him at the other sink. "Crazy night, huh?" the stranger commented.

Harry said nothing as he dried his hands and threw the paper towel away. He walked to the door but only to find himself suddenly jerked and slammed against a wall.

"I was talking to you..." the stranger growled, his vinegar smelling breath indicating way too many Jack and Cokes.

Harry's hat fell off and his long, wavy hair, cascaded down over his shoulders.

The stranger grinned. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A girly boy. I wonder... if under those sexy clothes lies an itty bitty cock. I think I'm going to find out."

Harry's eyes widened and he struggled against the brute holding him. He lifted his knee, to kick him, but the stranger covered his throat cutting off his air.

"Be good, now... and I won't hurt you... much..."

Harry clawed at the man's hand as he felt his pants being unzipped. He was beginning to feel faint and he fought to stay conscious. But then, just as quick as the man had grabbed him, he was gone. Harry slid to the ground and looked up in time to see Severus swinging the man against the wall and punching him.

"Harry, are you alright?" Bill asked, running his hands over his arms and legs, feeling for anything broken. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"None right now. Idiot," Harry replied. "I'm alright, Bill. Stop Severus."

Bill chuckled. "Yes, sir!"

A few minutes later, the two adults bundled Harry up and took him to Severus's. Bill had to leave on a medical emergency, leaving Harry in Severus's care.

Harry stood in the middle of Snape's flat, not sure what do. "Professor...?"

"For god's sake, Harry, sit down!" The professor stalked further in the apartment and came back with a comb. "You resemble a dog, sit on the ground." He positioned himself behind Harry and began combing the boy's hair.

Harry sighed, closing his eyes. The professor was surprisingly gentle as he combed the tangles out of his long hair. "Thank you, sir," he murmured. "How long have you known?"

Severus paused. "From when I first saw you at church. Your mother was the only one with those green eyes of yours. I knew your parents very well. We went to school together."

Harry nodded. "I see."

Severus pulled the young teen up onto his lap. "No, you don't. But, dear Harry, you will," he murmured burying his finger's in the boy's hair. "Oh, how you will."

Harry squirmed around until he straddled the man. "Show me."

The professor pulled the willing boy's face down to his. "Be very sure, Harry. There's no turning back after this."

"Chocolate."

"Hmm?"

"Your playing. It was like milk chocolate. Smooth, thick, utterly edible. It was like liquid chocolate running all over my body. Silky, sensual, sexy." Harry pauses, squirming. "I'm sure. I've never been surer of anything in my entire life." 

"So... that's an affirmative?"

Harry giggled. "That's definitely a 'go'."

"Then shut up..." Severus murmured, making fast work of the boy’s clothing. It wasn’t long before he had a lapful of a naked, squirming boy. “Fuck…”

Harry murmured an agreement as he unbuttoned the man’s shirt. The moment it was opened, he ran questing fingers all over, mapping out the textures and contours of the man’s frame.

“God, Harry… you have no idea…” Severus breathed against the boy’s lips. “You’re making this extremely hard for me…”

Harry frowned in confusion. “Isn’t that rather the point?”

Severus chuckled. He slid his hands to the boy’s plump bottom, gripping him tightly, and pulling him yet closer.

Harry gasped, squirming erotically in his lap. Although Severus’ trousers were still up, he couldn’t help but grind his naked erection against him. “Professor…” he gasped, hiding his heated face against the man’s shoulder.

“Fuck!” 

Severus reached for the lotion bottle inside the arm of the couch they were sitting on. “It isn’t proper lube but it will work,” he murmured, squirting the milky fluid onto his fingers. “I need to be in you. I’ll try to be gentle…”

But Harry was already shaking his head. “I want you so much… Please… I need-!”

Tilting his head down, Severus claimed the boy’s lips for his own.

Harry buried both hands in the professor’s hair and pressed his form flush against the other. He gasped as he felt a long finger breach his body.

Releasing the succulent lips, Severus kissed his way across his face, until he reached his right ear. “Relax…” he whispered. “I promise it will feel good.”

Harry nodded. “I know-!” he gasped. “What is that?!”

Severus chuckled as he continued to stretch the tight ring of flesh, soon adding the second and the third fingers. He took great pleasure in turning the innocent boy into a quivering mass. “Harry, Harry, Harry…” he whispered, biting his earlobe. When he was satisfied that the boy had been stretched enough, he quickly undid his pants and fished his engorged flesh out.

He gripped the plump cheeks in his hand once more and lifted him until the head of his cock rested just on the entrance. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this,” Severus said.

“Really?”

“Oh yesss…” he hissed out as he slowly lowered the boy onto his needy flesh.

“Ah!” Harry cried out torn between the pleasure and pain of being newly filled. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to feel. It wasn’t until that he was once more seated onto his lap that he did anything at all. “I can’t… I…” he stammered.

“I know,” Severus murmured, lifting the boy again. 

Harry wrapped both of his arms around Severus’ neck, holding on for dear life, as he was once more lowered. The pain had receded and all that was left was the confusing mess of pleasurable sensations shooting up and down his body. 

Severus, knowing exactly when the pain turned to pleasure, set a steady pace. “You are so tight. I love fucking you like this. Love seeing your pretty face flushed with desire for me. Do you like it? Do you like having my cock in your pretty little arse?”

Harry moaned, breathless in excitement. “Yes, I like it! I never want it to end!” he cried out. He grasped each side of the man’s shirt and moved until his feet were planted firmly on the couch, squatting over his lap. He took control of the rhythm, setting a brutal pace that shocked them both into silence. All that could be heard was the sounds of moans and the slapping of sticky flesh.

Severus set back and took a hold of the boy’s neglected cock.

“No!” he choked out, even as his body said, ‘Yes!’ His release shot out of him with a strangled moan hitting both their bodies.

Feeling the tightened muscles around him, Severus quickly followed behind, bathing the boy’s insides with seed.

They held each other tightly, kissing passionately, both chests still heaving from their orgasms. 

Severus laid Harry down on the couch and went into the kitchen for some paper towels. Upon his return, he had to chuckle at the sight. 

Harry was lying on his side. His long, wavy hair practically touched the ground. A loud snore filled the room.

The teacher shook his head. He abhored snoring, but not even that could lesson his desire for the slight form sleeping peacefully on his couch.

“What am I to do with you?” he whispered, as he cleaned the congealing seed from the boy.

A loud, snorting, snore answered his question.

“Guess I’ll have to keep you then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Feedback


End file.
